


Content

by probablynotoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotoh/pseuds/probablynotoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Ludwig was content in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, basically I just wrote a bunch of short Hetalia fics based off of random ideas and songs.

Ludwig was content in this moment. Yes, outside of this room things were going to hell. His country was having a few problems, but the real annoyance was from the Allies. They were always kidnapping Feliciano and I had to go save him repeatedly. 

But now, right now, he was good. America had given him this Frank Sinatra music that he enjoyed, and the record was playing on his desk. His couch was soft and brand new and he liked that he got to treat himself by getting it. In his hand was a glass of Schnapps, which it'd been absolutely to long since he'd last gotten to drink.

None of those things were the best part, though. The best part by far was that Feliciano, his lovely partner, was curled onto his lap. His hair was a curly mess and me was making little mewling sounds as Ludwig brushed his hands through his gorgeous hair. Ludwig couldn't help but to notice that his little Feliciano resembled one of the kittens he loved so much. His hands were up to his face and he had a small smile. His little noises sounded like meows and it was pathetically cute.

He remembered the day they'd had, how simple it had been. The Allies had left them alone for the first time in what seemed to be a long time. Feliciano had woken him up by peppering his face in little kisses and squealing "GERMANY! I want some breakfast, Germany!" Repeatedly and shaking him. Ludwig had taken the little Italian man in his arms and thrown the blanket over him, grumbling "Vive more minutes." And Feliciano had pouted the whole five minutes. His warm body was like a sun and it kept Ludwig warm in the cold winter time. 

The rest of the day was spent cooking for Italy and making sure he was happy. When he looked back, he was incredibly happy he kidnapped Feliciano. He was incredibly happy they'd become friends. 

So yes, Ludwig was content.


End file.
